


liar liar

by unfinaus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinaus/pseuds/unfinaus
Summary: "Tell me you love me." "I can't tell lies." "Then tell me you don't" "I can't tell lies." "How long will you avoid answering?" "As long as I have to."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. The Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game of Thrones (TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563824) by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss. 



If the screaming that echoed through the stone halls of Winterfell wasn't proof enough of the difficulty of this birth, then the blood certainly was. It stained the bed sheets and the hands of the nurses such a fierce red that Lady Stark wondered if the stains would ever come out. But she didn't have time to dwell on distracting thoughts, her attention locked on the young woman clutching her hand. Her grip so tight Catelyn could barely feel her fingers anymore - not that it mattered. All that mattered was getting through this. When the woman arrived at the gates of Winterfell, she had already been in labor. No one knew where she had come from, how sh had managed to even survive the journey in the dead of winter. There wasn't much of an opportunity to even question it. Not with how close she was to birthing her child. Hence the situation the Lady of Winterfell currently finds herself in. Her husband, Ned Stark, was gone, fighting against the Mad King. It was her decision to allow the woman inside. Why wouldn't she? What kind of person wouldn't try to at least help?

"You need to keep pushing darling, you are doing so well-" Her words of encouragement did nothing to quiet the shrieking. Catelyn had never had children. She didn't know if what she was saying was helping or making things worse for the nameless woman. The Lady had heard terrible things about birth as all women had. How it feels like you are being clawed at from the inside, torn apart by your own body. But this... this was something else entirely. No amount of schooling could have prepared her for the horror she was bearing witness to.

"I can't- I can't - It hurts too much I can't do this!" The woman wailed this sentence over and over and over until, the words being drowned by her painful cries. Her body convulsed as the contractions ripped through her. It seemed like every movement just made things worse, every breath more labored than the last.

"Yes you can! You have to! Your child is counting on you!" Catelyn cried. "No one but you can do this! Now push-" She watched in absolute desperation as the woman clenched her eyes shut and screamed a scream that would have struck fear into the hearts of any man who had heard. It was a scared scream. It was desperate and scared and most of all it was sad. It was the kind of sadness that would make one forget any faith they had and believe there was no hope left. It was the scream that fueled the woman to make one final push.

Crying. But not the crying that had been heard before. A baby's cry. It was soft, barely there but yet there it was. It didn't take long for them to cut the cord that connected the child it's dying mother, bundle it up so it could be warm in its first moments.

"What-what-what is it?" The woman's voice came out strained, almost as faint as her baby's whimpers.

"It's a girl, my lady," The nurse smiled through her tears at the mother, holding the baby close. "A beautiful, healthy baby girl." She knew there was no way to help her. The sadness in her gaze told Catelyn all she needed to know. This woman was going to die. Looking down at the woman who now only lazily held her hand, she did her best to smile.

"What will you call her?" There was a dazed look on her face. A sort of serenity that was quickly broken as though she had just remembered something.

"You have to protect her- please tell me you'll keep her safe-" The question went unanswered but Catelyn knelt down and held the woman's frail hands between her own regardless. What else could she do?

"I will keep her safe, I swear it by the old gods and new that I will protect this child."

"Her father and I- we- we were- we were not good people. The gods promised to punish us for what we had done. She is cursed." She was fading, fast. Catelyn's grip tightened.

"What curse? Tell me so I can help her!" The Lady pleaded with the dying mother, who now could barely keep her eyes open.

"She will never be able to lie. All false words will die on her tongue before she can speak them. No matter her- her- motivation. Good or bad. She can never speak something that isn't the truth. So-" Coughs wracked through her, her grip tightening momentarily, "so she can't be like we were." The woman held Catelyn's gaze with the most clarity the Lady had seen her display since she had arrived, begging for sanctuary. "No one can help her." There were too many questions running through Catelyn's head. Who was this woman? What had she done to bring a curse upon her unborn child? Was this just the ramblings of a mad woman? How could she-

Limp. The hand in her grasp had stopped holding on and laid limp. Her skin was still warm in grasp. If she can't felt the life slip away herself, she may have assumed she was just sleeping. Catelyn swallowed down her fear, relieved it didn't get caught in her throat as she placed the woman's hands on the bed. She stood slowly and moved to the nurse who had been too shocked to do more than hold the child. With outstretched arms, she reached for the baby.

"I will hold her. Go clean yourself up, Hanna, and summon a wet nurse when you can. I suspect she will be hungry soon." The nurse placed the babe gingerly into her Lady's arms. With a small bow and a whimpered 'Yes my Lady' she was gone, though her soft sniffles could still be heard as she left the pair alone. Catelyn gazed down at the child in her arms, unsure what to think. 

At the beginning of the day she had been childless, alone as she waited for her husband to return from a horrific war. Now she was a protector to a child with no name, no house, and no family to be returned to. It was at that moment that Catelyn decided that she would change that. As best she could, she was going to raise this child as if she were her own. Even without the Stark name, she would be a Stark in Catelyn's eyes. She would make sure Ned saw her in the same light. The oath she had sworn to the mother was one she had every intention of keeping.

Rustling alerted her to the nurse's return, accompanied by the wet nurse as instructed. The wet nurse was a young woman who had just had a daughter. She was an adorable baby, her mother mirroring her childlike innocence. Hanna gazed down at the baby in Catelyn's arms with a soft smile, the kind a mother had perfected.

"She is beautiful my Lady. What will you call her?" There was a small pause before the silence was once again broken.

"Y/N. Her name is Y/N Snow."


	2. child's play

"Alright little miss, are you are sure you don't know who ate the cookies?" It was the second time the cook had asked Y/N this question today, probably the 50th time in the 12 years she had been in Winterfell.

"I don't know who ate the cookies ma'am, I swear. I would certainly tell you if I did. " It was hard not to believe the child. With those big, innocent eyes looking up at you, how could you not believe her? With a final look of suspicion, the cook gently pat the girl's head.

"Alright, on your way then. Go play so you are hungry for supper." She said with a gentle smile. Y/N nodded happily,

"Yes, Miss Fay!" Her lips spread into a childlike grin before she scampered off to find her partners in crime. Running through the courtyard, between legs, and over carts, she made her way to their secret hideout. Now, it wasn't a very good secret hideout, mind you. The minds of children can make something as simple as Robb Stark's room magical. Stopping at the door, she glanced around. She had to make sure she hadn't been followed, of course. Satisfied with the secrecy, she rapped her knuckles against the hard wood of his door. There was some rustling behind the door, the murmurs of two boys. After a few more moments the door was opened just a bit, light filtering through the crack.

"Password?" A false deep voice broke the silence. Y/N almost laughed from how silly it sounded but she kept up her poker face. After all, this was a very serious matter. Clearing her throat, she straightened her back and stared at the door.

" Maester Luwin's undergarments." Just like that the door was open, revealing a giggling Robb Stark. His bright blue eyes shone with amusement upon hearing his clever little password. At least, he thought it was clever. Y/N just thought it was rather silly. If anything, it fit Robb quite nicely. She stepped into the room and came upon Robb's brother Jon sitting on the bed, the remnants of cookies all over his pale face. As soon as he saw her his usually serious expression lightened to a relieved smile.

"You made it!" He hopped off the bed to greet her, "How did you get away from the cook?" Robb nodded in agreement, his curiosity matching his brother's.

"For someone who can't lie, you sure get away with a lot Y/N." The young Lord had a point. Word of her...affliction had spread after her birth, everyone in Winterfell knew about it. Maybe that's what made the young girl so trustworthy. Of course, like any child, she had tried to see what would happen if she didn't lie. It should have surprised her when she couldn't even get the words out. No matter how hard she tried, it was like they would just get caught in her throat. Even something simple like, 'You look lovely today Miss Hanna' or ' This tastes delicious'. If she didn't believe it to be true, she couldn't say it. 12 years of this was enough to teach her how to get around the rules of her curse, just like the boys could get around the rule of no cookies before dinner.

"She just didn't ask the right questions." With a shrug she picked up the cookie they had saved for her and hopped onto the bed, the boys quickly joining her.

"Well, what did she ask?" Jon questioned, leaning back on Robb's soft blanket. His curly black locks splayed out behind him, looking more like a bush than hair.

"She asked if I knew who had eaten them, not who had taken them. That wasn't technically a lie since, for all I knew, you could have given them to Arya or maybe Bran." Her words came out muffled as she spoke through a mouthful of the cookie. The boys let out a small noise of understanding, both impressed and slightly scared of her genius.

"That was really clever, then you can't get in trouble!" If he was being honest, Robb was in awe. "I wish I had super powers like you." There was so much innocence in those words. Only a child could make a curse into a superpower but it still made Y/N smile all the same. She did feel pretty powerful.

A loud knock at the door made all three children jump, Y/N letting out a soft yelp. As soon as they had their bearings they got to work. The girl grabbed Jon's wrist and tugged him off the bed, dragging him to the opposite side so he would be hidden from view. Despite their shared bastard status, Jon had always been Lady Stark's least favorite. Y/N would never get in trouble for being in Robb's room but Jon certainly would. She would always scold him if he was somewhere she thought he shouldn't be, but honestly, that was pretty much everywhere. Y/N rushed to hide the cookies in the closet as Robb made his way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the big bad wolf, come to catch three little piggies." Robb ran away from the door, giggling with delight as Ned Stark opened the door with a mischievous grin. His hands curled to mimic claws, walking into the bedroom at a teasing pace. Jon, relieved it was his father and not his step-mother peaked out from behind the bed. Unfortunately for him, he became Ned's first target. Lord Stark was fast to catch Jon and attack his sides with tickles. The boy writhed and laughed as he tried to get away, all his struggling useless against his father. Robb was the next victim. The good older brother he was, he tried to save Jon by pulling his father's arms. Ned used this to capture the red-haired boy, trapping him in his strong arms.

"Help, help." Robb laughed, playfully hitting his father's arms. Ned laughed a bellowing, mockingly evil laugh.

"There is no one to save you little piggy, I will take you and cook you and eat you for supper!"

"Never!" With a yell Y/N jumped from the bed and onto Ned's back, hooking her arms around his neck and clinging onto him. Jon took this as his cue to also pile onto his father, climbing onto his arm and staying there.

"Oh no, I am being defeated! Goodbye cruel world-" With the most realistic gasp of pain he could muster, Ned fell to the ground thus ending his 'terrifying' reign. The room was filled with giggles and cheers of victory as Y/N slipped off his back and onto the hardwood. His shoulders shook with laughter, Ned's deep voice echoing through the room.

"We got you, father!" Jon squeaked from his position clinging to Ned's arm. His father chuckled, sitting up and patting his fluffy head. It was an adorable sight to be sure. You wouldn't even know that they were Lord and bastard rather than father and son.

"You certainly did Jon. Now run along, Theon needs help finishing his chores." With a quick nod, the young boy scampered off, leaving the other two children with a parting wave. Y/N rose from her place on the floor and went to follow her friend before she was stopped by a large hand. "Not you Y/N. I need to speak to you." The remaining two children glanced at each other confused. Where they in trouble for taking the cookies? Or worse? Well, not that they had done much worse. They were only children after all. Seeing their looks of confusion, Ned allowed a comforting smile to grace his lips. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble dove."

"Can Robb come?" She asked, not wanting to be without her friend. Much to her dismay, Ned shook his head.

"No, this is a...special talk. Robb will get his talk soon. Come, it shouldn't take long." With that, he stood and started out of the room, but not before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Robb's red curls. Y/N took his hand and smiled back at her friend before following him out.

"Bye Robb, I'll see you later" She chirped before her friend vanished from her view. Her gaze made it's was up to Lord Stark, curiosity shining in her bright eyes. " What are we talking about?" He paused for a small moment, as though he was thinking of how to answer.

"Y/N, you are like a daughter to me. If you were my blood, you would be my eldest daughter. Even though you aren't a boy, I could have made sure you would have a good future through marriage. If anything were to happen to Catelyn and I, Winterfell would be left to you until Robb came of age. Even if you are only two years apart, Winterfell would be in your very capable hands." He led the girl through the stone halls before they finally reach the outside. The midday sun was still bright but shrouded by the northern clouds. "But the law is...unfair. I can leave you with nothing since you are not my daughter by blood."

Letting go of her hand, moved across the yard and gripped the handle of a blunt training sword. Confusion swept over Y/N's face as she observed. Her brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I understand Lord Stark, but why are we in the training yard?" Her confusion only increased when he handed her the blade. He didn't respond right away opting to turn and grab another blade for himself as well as an old shield that had been tossed aside.

"I may not be able to pass any of my lands or titles to you but I can teach you how to protect yourself, a skill which may be even more valuable still." Passing her the shield, he had to hold back a smile. Both the blade and the shield were much too large for the child, making her look smaller than she really was. Yet, she had never looked more like his daughter than she did now. Chin held high as she was trying to keep her balance, fur cloak blowing slightly in the northern wind.

The grip was rough from wear in her hand, the sword's tip resting on the group. It was an unfamiliar feeling to be holding a weapon. Yet, it wasn't uncomfortable. Y/N glanced down at herself, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Won't Lady Stark disapprove?"

"Perhaps but, luckily for both of us, it is my decision to make. Now, raise your blade, dove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few chapters can be considered "teasers". Chapters will vary in length, updates will definitely be sporadic. Please enjoy!


	3. winter is coming (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a now 18 year old Y/N helps to train Bran Stark and thinks about her connections to the people around her.

“Lift your bow, Bran.” The young Lord’s arm was gently coaxed upwards with an arrow held by a now 18 year old Y/N. She watched him adjust his grip per her instruction, brows furrowed in concentration. It was adorable the way he was so determined to impress her by doing well. Although she knew she wasn’t the only one he was trying to impress at this very moment. From above, Ned and Catelyn Stark watched her teach their son, one with a look of pride, the other with thinly veiled disapproval. Even after 6 years, Catelyn had never come around to the idea of Ned teaching her what the Lady considered to be unladylike skills.

“Go on, your father is watching,” Jon cut in, drawing her gaze towards his voice. From behind, stood 16 year old brothers Jon and Robb Stark. No longer children, now on the cusp of adulthood. If she hadn’t known that he and Robb were brothers, she would have never assumed they were even related. With Robb’s bright red hair and blue eyes contrasting Jon’s black hair and eyes, they could not have been more different in looks. She often wondered what Jon’s mother must have looked like. Y/N would never not be annoyed at how they overtook her in height despite the two years she had on them. Oh, how she longed to go back to the time where she stood tall over the two boys. She moved the arrow from under his arm to under his chin, lifting it just as she had his arm. “ and your mother.” 

“Don’t press your chin to your chest, head up so you can see your target.” She added before backing up slightly, giving him space to work as she stood next to Robb. “Fire when you’re ready.” He sucked in a breath, eyes narrow. He pulled back the string...aimed-

Fired.

The arrow soared through the air and soon laughter accompanied the thud of the arrow hitting a pole just behind the target. Bran’s shoulders sag, clearly frustrated. Y/n’s elbow is quick to make contact with Robb’s side as he laughs, smirking when it is replaced with a pained whine. 

“What was that for?” 

“I will not have you bully my best student.” She teased, eyes shining with mischief. 

“Jon laughed too-” He pouted, 

“Jon was not directly next to me.” Y/N shot said brother a mock glare from behind Robb’s back, earning an equally false look of fear from the dark haired brother. Ned chuckled affectionately at their antics, shaking his head.

“And which one of you was a marksman at ten?” His gaze turned to the younger boy, “Keep practicing Bran, go on.” Bran nodded to his father, shaking himself in an attempt to get rid of his nerves. Y/N stepped towards him once more, handing him the arrow she had been holding.  
“Don’t think too much, Bran.” Jon quipped as Bran took his stance once more. 

“Relax your bow arm.” Robb added. The trio watched as he pulled back on the bow string once more. Again, he sucked in a breath and tensed to fire-

The thud of an arrow hitting the center of the target surprised the group, especially poor Bran who hadn’t even fired the arrow yet. Y/N saw this and turned around to see, much to her glee, little Arya Stark holding her old bow. All the boys turned to find the same sight and Arya, ever the troublemaker, curtsied. Bran instantly dropped the bow and arrow in his hand and shot off after his sister, who was quick to try and escape. Once again, laughter filled the courtyard, everyone watching with amusement. Children. They brought so much light and joy to the darkness that was the North, Y/N wasn’t surprised Catelyn had so many of them. 

“Quick Bran, faster!” Robb cheered. Jon let out encouraging ‘woos’ and laughed. Y/N laughed too as she watched Bran chase his sister, but her attention was on the two boys next to her. They looked so happy. These were the moments she was going to miss. Her thoughts weren’t allowed to linger for long though. In the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Ned and Catelyn. More importantly, Rodrick Cassel and Theon Greyjoy who had just approached them. Her hand came out and tugged lightly on Robb’s sleeve. He turned to look at her, still chuckling until he saw the look on her face. She gestured to the balcony where his parents stood and Robb was quick to look. A soft sigh escaped him when he saw the look on their faces too. The grimace on Ned Stark’s face was enough to know what had happened. 

Jon took note that he was the only one left laughing, his gaze following that of his brother. By then, Theon had been sent off by Ned and was heading toward the trio. Cassel had also been sent away and Y/N watched as he went in the direct Bran had disappeared in. ‘No’ she thought, ‘He’s too young, surely Ned isn’t taking him.’ Theon’s approach drew her attention once more, the look in his eyes just confirming her fears. 

“Ned wants you to get your saddles ready.”

The three shared a quick look. None of them really wanted to go, who would? But the Lord of Winterfell gave an order and even his children needed to listen. Robb was the first to speak. 

“Tell him we will be there soon. Y/N, go ready your horse, Jon and I will pick up the arrows-”

“No,” Theon interrupted. Robb raised a brow but said nothing, allowing the ward to continue despite the disrespect. Theon caught onto this and cleared his throat, almost apologetically before continuing, “Y/N isn’t coming with us.”

Now it was Y/N’s turn to raise a brow, more confused than anything else. “What? Why not?” The boy shrugged, gesturing back at where the Stark Lord had been before walking off. 

“Lord Stark specifically asked for Robb and Jon, said you were to stay here.” He cracked a wry smile, “Probably thought you were going to coddle the little Lord.” She bit the inside of her cheek. Ned was partially right. The bond that she shared with the Stark children was a strong one but she felt naturally protective of Bran. He was so little when he was born. She was only eight when Catelyn had him so she remembered his birth clearly, unlike the births of Sansa and Arya.  
“He’s only ten, too young for this. He can’t even hold a sword properly yet.” Y/N knew the ways of the world. Part of her wanted to shelter kids like Bran and Rickon, the youngest Stark boy, from what she knew was out there. 

“He is gonna have to learn someday, Y/N. You know that.” She flexed her hands at her sides, mouth pulled into a tight line. She knew he was right but Theon had this way with words that made her want to punch him.

Constantly. 

A hand found its way to her shoulder and she blinked. She looked back and saw Jon had moved to stand by her side. He squeezed gently, fingers disappearing into the fur of her coat and offered her a comforting smile. She in turn, relaxed and her hands stilled. It took her a moment before she looked back up at Theon. “Fine. Robb,” she turned, “ you go on ahead with your father. Jon and I will finish with the arrows and I’ll send him off.” Robb nodded and turned to face Theon. He put on a wry smile of his own, and hooked an arm over Theon’s neck, ruffling his hair as he dragged him off towards the stables. 

“Come one Greyjoy, you are gonna help me get the horses ready.” Y/N watched as the two boys left, laughing as they went. 

“Yes my Lord.”

A few moments passed before Jon dropped his hand and tugged Y/N’s arm. “Come on, let's get the arrows.” She watched Robb and Theon for another moment before nodding. They split off into different directions, picking up arrows as they went. Still they were not alone. Y/N looked back up to the balcony to find Catelyn still there, watching the pair. But her eyes were pulled into sharp slits as she glared down at the source of her frustration, Jon. Y/N loved her adoptive mother, she really did. She owed her everything. But there was one thing that she could never understand and that was Catelyn’s hatred for Jon Snow. She too wasn’t a Stark but Catelyn had always favored her. She hated it sometimes. Y/N leaded down and pulled Arya’s arrow out of the target and stood up straight. She stood and she watched. She watched until Catelyn felt her eye and looked back at her. There was a look in her eyes that Y/N couldn’t quite place and it was quickly masked with the smile she had grown used to.  
“Y/n, once you are done with the arrows please go help Arya with her studies. You know how she can be.” The request was made and she was gone soon after, leaving the young woman to watch her leave. There wasn’t usually room to say no to the Lady of Winterfell. She sighed and went back to pulling arrows. Jon let out a soft hum from his spot, eyes on the ground as he too pulled arrows.

“Even if he isn’t a good shot, I sometimes wish Bran would at least shoot in the same general direction.” He joked, glancing up at her for a moment. The boy had hoped to draw some reaction out of Y/N but instead all he got was a very disappointing foux, airy laugh. Jon sighed, pausing his work. He placed the arrows he had already collected in a quiver near. “Hey…” He walked up to her, once again receiving no response. She just kept pulling on the arrows until he finally had enough. Jon placed both his hands on her shoulders, lifting her up to his level. “Hey, hey, listen…” Y/N stopped but she wouldn’t meet his gaze. It was locked on the ground between them and her lips remained pursed. “Look at me, Y/N.” 

“He’s too young, Jon. I was 12 when I saw my first execution and it only went downhill from there.” She murmured, still not shifting her eyes. He lifted one hand from its place on her shoulder, moving instead to cup her face and gently force her to meet his eyes. 

“I know, and I promise I will look after him. Bran’s a smart kid, he’ll be ok.” 

“I know, I know,” She lifted her hand to cover his, “ I just don’t want him to change. I don’t want him to see the world differently because of the politics of man.” He let out a soft hum in response. Her eyes flickered over his face, the worry still very present on her features. “Just take care of him ok?” And just like that he smiled, like there was nothing wrong in the world. 

“When have I ever broken a promise to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these stories always start out so happily, don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a year ago, I think it's about time I get it done. Previously posted on Wattpad, transitioning it over here!


End file.
